Fullmetal Alchemist: The Next Generation
by MaMbMc
Summary: Edward Elric's youngest daughter, Sabrina, feels bored and out of place amongst her family and their busy automail shop. But when a new threat looms upon the citizens of Amestris, she's pulled into the adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. So I was inspired to write a story about the children of the characters of FMA:B. It will be long(hopefully); and have many OCs, but they're all realistic, I promise. Enjoy this first chapter! And please, please, PLEASE review! _

* * *

><p>Sabrina Elric sighed as she stared out the window; her studies momentarily forgotten. She'd had a lot on her mind. <em>I'm fourteen years old and I worry like an old maid; <em>She thought, leaning her chin into her hand. _Most people find female alchemists odd… Where am I gonna go from here? _She frowned and sat up, snapping her book shut. _I really should be researching; but lately, I just can't seem to focus…_

"Hey, sis," Her older brother, Beckham, appeared in the doorway. He was sixteen; tall and well-built, his blonde hair only a shade or two darker than Sabrina's own. He had their father's facial shape and hairstyle; but his eyes' were entirely from their mother. They were round, blue-green, and sparkling with some sort of mischievous intent, as per usual. Beck had a kind, laid-back, slightly impish personality; and it was a challenge to make him angry. Therefore, he and Sabrina got along just fine. Most of the time.

"Hey, Beck." She said, standing up to re-shelve her book.

"Aren't you supposed to be researching? Or something?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I've been pouring over these old books for hours. I'm starting to go in circles; so I need new material." She ran a hand through her bangs and gave her brother a look. "Shouldn't you be helping Gwen with something?"

"I helped connect the nerves' into a new patient's port. After that, I was just in her way." The middle sibling, Gwendolyn, was a brilliant automail mechanic, following in their mother's footsteps. Beck had a great deal of talent in medical alchemy and alkahestry; and was often found aiding his mother, younger sister and great-grandmother. Most of the time, they were mind-blowingly busy; as they lived in the countryside on the outskirts of Rush Valley. Sabrina knew the basic mechanisms of automail, but had no talent as an engineer or in medicine. Alchemy was- and always would be- her forte.

"Where's Mom? I need food." She said, sliding past her brother to leave the room.

"In the shop. Try not to bother her too much. We're really busy right now, Bree."

"We're always really busy." She huffed, treading down the hallway. "You think it be easier; with you, Gwen, Mom, _and _Gran."

Beck grinned. "Of course not! Our automail is too _amazing._"

She rolled her eyes at her brothers antics, smiling as she entered the shop.

Pinako, her mother, and Gwen were all deeply absorbed in their work; barely looking up when they heard the door open. "Mom," Sabrina said, approaching her mother's work bench. "Could you make me something to eat? I'm famished."

Her Mom, Winry Rockbell - Elric, removed her protective goggles. Her eyes were deep blue; her pretty blonde hair shoved back in a messy ponytail. She had the healthy look of a woman in her late thirties. "I can't right now, Bree. You're perfectly capable of preparing yourself some food."

"But I'm _starving,_" Sabrina moaned dramatically. "And I'm horrible at cooking."

"Go find your father, then."

"He's even worse than I am!" Bree waved her arms; exasperated.

"Sister, when I get the chance, I'll see if I can make you something;" Gwen said, looking up to give a smile. Gwen was kind, helpful, polite, and slightly shy. She looked almost identical to her Mother; with the exception of her eyes. They were slate grey; the color of storm clouds. Pinako often proudly stated that "She got those eyes from me."

"Thanks, Gwen. I can definitely wait." She grinned as she turned to leave, brushing past her brother on her way out.

"Oh, and Sabrina? Go find your father for me, would you?" Winry called.

"Sure, okay."

She found her father in his study; pouring over some sort of map. His brows were furrowed in concentration. Part of her really didn't want to interrupt him.

"Hey, Dad… Whatcha doin'?"

Edward Elric looked up from his work; his gold bangs hanging slightly in his face. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; and his amber eyes looked friendly, if a bit tired. He smiled and waved her into the room.

"A map of Creta; with the tribal territories marked out." He said, motioning.

"How recent is this? They're fighting over land ownership constantly over there," She pointed out, bring her hand to her chin.

"It was drawn out about a month ago by a native Cretian; according to the shop I bought it from. Hopefully, they were telling the truth." He picked up a pen and circled a city near the country's border.

"Is this where you're going next?" She asked, part of her wishing he would say no.

He nodded. _So much for that. _"Alphonse is going with me. May and Lillian will be staying here while we're away. We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Auntie and Lily are coming? Great!" She said happily. It'd been awhile since her extended family had come to visit from Xing. "But… How long will you be gone?"

He rolled up the map and stood up. Her father was very tall and broad-shouldered, nearly towering over her. "Around four days. I've done some research; and I've found some stuff on the different forms of Alchemy in Cretian tribes. Apparently, it's very diverse; and worth looking into."

"That's awesome. I bet it's so different." She said, eyes downcast. She meant what she said; she _did _find it interesting, but she didn't like it when her father was gone. He was the one person in her family who she could really, truly bond with; and had the same interests she did. So, typically, when he told her he was leaving, she couldn't help but be slightly sad.

He placed a comforting hand on top of her head, smiling cheerfully. "Trust me, I hate me leaving as much as you do. I'll be back before you know it." He gave Bree a hug. "I've noticed that you've run out of reading material; so I'll bring you something back. In the meantime, try not to kill your brother, okay?"

"Okay," She laughed, feeling a million times better. "Thanks, Dad," She said as he released her. "Oh, by the way, Mom wanted to talk to you. She's in the shop."

He rolled up the map and scraped the loose papers together. "While I'm doing that, take a look at these for me and let me know what you think." He handed them to her.

"Sure. It'll give me something to _do._" She said, skimming over her father's carefully handwritten notes.

Her father paused in the doorway. "I know that the everyone else seems to be busy with the automail. But… I'm not good at it, either." He turned and smiled at her. "Remember that."

She returned his smile, understanding what he was trying to say. "I will."

He turned to leave. "Oh, by the way… Your teacher is coming for a visit sometime soon," He called behind him.

Sabrina froze. _Teacher's coming? Oh, man… _She shuddered. Izumi Curtis was terrifying when angered; and she hadn't been practicing sparring like she was told to. _But I've had no one to spar with! I've gotta beg Beck to help me!_

She ran quickly to her bedroom, putting her father's notes in a drawer. She stopped for a moment in the mirror. Her long, gold hair was pulled back into a ponytail, then braided in a plait that fell to her waist. Her bangs were as long as her brothers; but were parted to the side, with a slight cowlick in the center. Her nose and eyes were identical to her father's; save the latter being a bit more almond-shaped. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top one; emphasizing a delicate jaw line. She raised an eyebrow at her reflection; brushed her bangs back with her fingers, and practically sprinted to find her brother.

* * *

><p><em>There's chapter 1. Review, or Gluttony will eat you. Seriously, though, it only takes a second. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, dearest people! :)_

* * *

><p>"Please, brother, help me!" Sabrina begged, yanking on his arm.<p>

"Bree, I told you; I have to help with the shop!" Beck said, exasperated.

"But, you don't understand…" She gulped. "_Teacher's coming."_

Her brother nearly dropped what he was working on. _"What?"_

"You heard me. Dad just told me that she'd be here sometime soon, and we haven't been sparring at all!" She yelled. "For all we know, she could be here tomorrow!"

"She's gonna kill us!" Beck said frantically. "Mom, I have to go help Bree with something, okay?" He called, yanking his sister by the wrist and out the door, heading for the front yard.

"Okay, just don't take any longer than an hour!" Their mother called after them. "I mean it, Beckham Elric! You too, Sabrina!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina was exhausted. She and Beck had sparred for a little over an hour straight. She had won; as usual, but her brother was still a challenging opponent.<p>

She shuffled into her bedroom, too tired and sore to lift her feet up; and retrieved her father's notes from the drawer. She began to read them as she painfully managed to lay down on her bed; soon falling asleep with papers strewn around her.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to the sounds and scents of breakfast; sunshine spilling through the window. She attempted to jump up; then winced. She still hadn't quite recovered from sparring with Beck.<p>

She gather up the notes still spread all over her mattress; some of them wrinkled slightly. She had managed to get halfway through them before passing out. Trudging over to her vanity, she stuck the papers back in the drawer with one hand; pulling her hair down with the other. She quickly ran a brush through it; pulled it up, and re-braided it.

She then went to her closet; pulling out her usual attire: an oversized, collared button-up and a pair of leggings. Today's shirt was red, the leggings navy blue. As always, when indoors, she went barefoot.

She changed quickly, running down the hall and into the kitchen. Granny Pinako was standing on a stool at the stove, cooking scrambled eggs and other things in various frying pans. _Mmmmm…. Eggs. _

As she got closer, she noticed that there was quite a bit more food being prepared than usual. She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Gran… I know we eat a lot, but… Why so much food today?"

Her great-grandmother chuckled, raising her pipe to her mouth with her left hand. "Why, have you already forgotten? You're father told me he'd already spread the news."

And then it hit her. "Oh, yeah! Uncle, Auntie and Lilly! Of course!"

Pinako smiled. "They'll be here in about an hour. They called right before they boarded the train."

Sabrina grinned back. "It's been too long…"

"Indeed, it has. Now, if you're going to stand here while I cook, at least help me some, would you?"

For a long time, Sabrina chatted with Pinako, handing her ingredients out of the cupboards while they talked. She liked talking with her grandmother; she was old and wise, and something about her caused Sabrina to naturally

admire and respect her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Beck called loudly from the front room; knowing good and well who it would be.

"Oh, no you don't!" She heard her mother say. "It's my job to answer the door, young man. Now, go help your grandmother set the table."

Beck entered the room; grumbling, gathering stacks of dishes from the upper cabinets. Sabrina heard the joyful sounds of welcoming as she grabbed some glasses; quickly putting each one in it's place on the table.

She quickly moved to the front door, already smiling.

"Bree!" A young, girly voice called. Her twelve-year-old cousin, Lillian Elric, hugged her tightly. She returned it. "Lilly! How are you?"

"Wonderful!" She said, pulling away to beam at Sabrina.

Lillian looked a lot like her mother; her black hair pulled into two braided pigtails down her back, her short bangs swept to the side. Her eyes; however, she had gotten from Alphonse: they were only slightly more yellow than Sabrina's. She was a little thing; having always been the shortest in their family. Everyone that had ever encountered Lilly loved her; she was sweet, outgoing, compassionate, and kind. And just a _bit _dramatic.

"Oh, how long it's been!" She swooned, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. "I hope to never leave my family for such long of a time ever again!"

"I agree," Alphonse patted his daughter's head; then gave Sabrina a smile. "And how are you, Sabrina?" He asked.

"Fantastic! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Alphonse laughed at this; his eyes crinkling up at the corners. Her uncle was only a year younger than her father; but didn't look a day over twenty-five. He was the same height as his brother; his blonde hair cut short, his eyes round, gold and merry. Sabrina loved her uncle dearly; he one of the kindest men she had ever met.

"Sabrina! Look how _beautiful _you are!" May Chang- Elric gave her a quick hug; then held her at arms length. "Your hair's gotten so long!"

Oh, well… Thank you!" She grinned at her aunt. May was very pretty and petite, her black hair pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were dark; making them look even larger than they really were. She was a bright, bubbly, happy person; and had always given Sabrina wonderful advice when she needed it. Skilled in alkahestry, she had taught Alphonse, Lillian, and Beck everything they knew about the subject; which was a lot. Alphonse, of course, was a brilliant Alchemist; as well, and had instructed Sabrina and her brother in addition to his daughter over the years.

May smiled brightly. "You're very welcome."

"Food's ready!" Pinako called.

Everyone bustled and moved toward the kitchen; all talking at once. Sabrina was overjoyed- the house she lived in felt like it was a bit closer to being a home; now that even more of her family filled it.

* * *

><p><em>I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least a few reviews. So review! Yeah, thats right, I'm talking to YOU. :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast with her family was… Eventful, to say the least. When they had all sat down and situated themselves at the table; Sabrina noticed that someone was absent…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey," She said suddenly. "Where's Xiao-Mei?"<em>

_There was a short silence. Lilly's eyes widened; and she and her parents stared at each other for a moment._

"XIAO-MEI!_"_

_May and Lilly ran to the front room; digging through the bags they had brought with them. Lilly retrieved the right one and quickly unzipped it. A little panda appeared from inside; looking weary and out of breath. _

"_Oh, my poor Xiao-Mei! I'm so sorry!" May practically sobbed._

"_She got inside my bag to take a nap; and I forgot about her!" Lilly wailed; hugging the tiny panda to her chest. _

_The rest of the family burst into laughter at the table; Sabrina included. _

"_You know, I kinda wondered where she went," Alphonse said sheepishly, taking a bite of eggs. _

_Lillian sprinted over to the table; May not far behind. "She needs food! She's weak!" She cried, gently laying the panda on the table between her father and his brother. Xiao-Mei had the back of one tiny paw rested on her forehead; as if she felt faint. She let out a small, sad sigh. Everyone looked amused. _

"_Alright, calm down, now. I'll go get her something," Pinako murmured, hopping down off of her chair, pipe in hand. _

_After a good breakfast; Xiao-Mei recovered quickly, taking her rightful place on Lilly's shoulder. _

* * *

><p>Sabrina chuckled at that morning's memories. It was around two o' clock; and her father and uncle had already said their heartfelt goodbyes and set off. She was now doing a bit of sparring with Lilly and Xiao-Mei; and they were all feeling out of breath.<p>

"Breeny," Lillian panted; using the nickname she had given her cousin when the were little. "Think we could-" She paused to take a breath- "Take a break?"

Sabrina nodded and flopped on the grass; Lilly joining her. Xiao-Mei made herself comfortable between them.

"I'm so happy to be with my family again;" Lilly smiled.

"We're so happy to see you!" Bree said, grinning. Xiao-Mei looked over at her expectantly. "And Xiao-Mei; of course," She added.

"This place is so different from Xing… A good thing, in some ways," Lilly murmured, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just…" Lilly sighed. "Some of the elders' don't approve of me or Mom; because of Dad… He's a 'westerner'; they say, and he's 'not supposed to mix with the locals'. Even after all he's done for our country; some of them still resent him." Her expression turned distressed; brows furrowed.

"Oh, don't you listen to any of their nonsense!" Sabrina said sharply. "Don't let a couple of old, mean, wrinkled half-wits bother you! Your uncle's the emperor! And if they can't see what wonderful people you, Auntie, and Uncle are… Well, they need to have a mental exam. So, you hold your head up high and remember that, okay?"

Lillian grinned brightly. "Thanks, Breeny. I'll remember."

Bree patted her little cousin on the head. "No problem."

"Hey, guys." Beck called from the back door. "Mom made lemonade! Want some?"

"Sure!" Sabrina answered, quickly jumping up. She ran into the house; laughing, Lilly and Xiao-Mei right on her heels.

* * *

><p>The next evening; her father and uncle called. Her mother answered the phone.<p>

"Hi, dear! Are things going alright?" Winry said cheerfully, smiling. As Sabrina's father talked; her expression got darker. "What? But- how?" A long pause. "It can't be, Edward! How can you be sure?"

Sabrina, Beck, Gwen, and Lilly were at the kitchen table; playing cards. May and Pinako were washing dishes from that night's supper. They all looked up in alarm.

Her mother now looked entirely panicked. "No! This can _not _happen again!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. It'll be worth it, though. :D<em>


End file.
